Cowgirl singer love
by ProwlPony200
Summary: Prowl is in love with a cowgirl who has a bad past and wants to comfort her only to fine the comforting leads to something amazing
1. Chapter 1

**Cowgirl singer love**

**I was sitting on the roof of my house relaxing when I heard a twig snap. "Prowl!" I said opening my**

**eyes to see Prowl in front of me. "Can't get anything past you can I?" I shook my head "Ya'll**

**underesramite me" I said lefting my hat away from my eyes. "So why are ya'll here?" I asked and**

**Prowl smiled. "I came to remind about practice" My eyes went wide I was late for band practice.**

**"Oh hourse-apples! I'm late! Thanks for reminding me Prowl I have ta go bye!" I said jumping of**

**the roof and grabbing my things heading into the barn. "Your late yodeler" "Sorry Parker I lost**

**track of time!" "Oh I see how it is!" I looked at Parker. "On another date with your boyfriend**

**Prowl?" I blushed. "Prowl and I are not dating!" "Whatever" We started to play and I was about to**

**sing but Prowl walked in. I had an idea I grabbed his holoform's hand. "Prowl I need you to dance**

**with me for this song!" "But I don't know how" I smiled. "Then I'll show how" I started to sing.**

**_"(Yodeler) Take my hand, take a breath Pull me close and take one step Keep your eyes locked on mine, And let the music be your guide. [Prowl, Yodeler] Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget) We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next_**

**_(chorus) It's like catching lightning the chances is finding someone like you It's one in a million, the chances is feeling the way we do And with dance every step together, we just keep on getting better So can I have this dance (can I have this dance) Can I have this dance_**

**_[Prowl] Take my hand, I'll take the lead And every turn we'll be safe with me Don't be afraid, afraid to fall You know I'll catch you through it all_**

**_[Prowl, Yodeler] And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart) 'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are_**

**_ (chorus) It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do And with every step together, we just keep on getting better So can I have this dance (can I have this dance) Can I have this dance_**

**_[Yodeler And Prowl] Oh no mountains too high and no, oceans too wide 'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop Let it rain, let it pour What we have is worth fighting for You know I believe, that we were meant to be_**

**_ (chorus) It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you) It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do) And with every step together, we just keep on getting better So can I have this dance (can I have this dance) Can I have this dance_**

**_Can I have this dance Can I have this dance"_**

**The band gasped at me and Prowl dancing in perfect hormany. We stopped and Prowl smiled.**

**"That's how you dance Prowl" I giggled. "Thanks for showing me how to dance Yodeler. Your and**

**great teacher and singer" I hind my face behind my long hair blushing. "T-thanks Prowl that's very**

**nice of you to say" I said shyly as the band left the barn. I rubbed my arm shyly. I could never**

**stay in a room with Prowl for to long without making a fool of myself. "Do you need any help**

**putting the instuments away?" He asked and I nodded shyly. I walked over to my drum kit but**

**tripped because I was thinking of only Prowl not looking where I was going. "Yodeler are you okay?!"**

**Prowl asked helping me up. "Ya I'm fine...Just a scratch" I said mentally cursing myself in my**

**head. 'Focus Youdeler your making a fool of yourself' I said in my head. "You okay Yodeler your a**

**bit out of the sorts today?" Prowl asked and I blushed out of embaressment. "I'm fine...I just**

**need to sit down and get my facts stright" I said with a huge blush. Prowl helped me to sit down.**

**I suddenly felt pain shoot to my head and put my head in my hands in pain. Head eck's were**

**normal for me as I had epilaesy. "Relax Yodeler" Prowl said rubbing my sholders trying to calm me**

**down. I sighed Prowl was so nice to me. I tried to get up to go to my house. Prowl helped stand**

**and we walked out of barn that's when my epilaesy decided to show it's ugly face. I lost control of**

**my body.**

**Prowl P.O.V**

**I watched as Yodeler started to loss control of her body and rushed to help her the band follow**

**sue. "Go away please don't hurt me!" She screamed as I grabbed her in my robot mode. I knew**

**how to take her out of it. I lay her on her side. I heard that humans are known to 'swallow' their**

**toungs when having a fit and to make sure they don't you have to turn over on their side. I**

**started to speek comforting words to her. She soon calmed down and slowly started to come out of**

**it. "There there it's okay hush" I spook softly as she started to move her head. I decided to**

**take her back to base.**

**At base 1 hour later**

**Yodeler was coming back again. "Prowl where am I?" She asked as the team came in to see if she**

**was okay. "YODELER YOUR AWAKE!" Sari screamed running over and hugging Yodeler. "Awake I**

**was never even asleep...Was I?" She looked confeused. "Yodeler you had a really bad fit" I**

**explained. She tried to get up. She pride Sari of her. She looked at me like she just remembered**

**something. "Prowl can you come with me a minuet please?" She asked and I nodded. We walked to**

**the beach then she stopped. She sat down. I sat beside she seemed to be fighting with herself**

**before she finnely spook. "Prowl I want to thank you for helping me" She said with a smile then**

**she soundly frowned. "I'm going to tell you a secret I need you promess not to tell anyone else" I**

**smiled at her. "I promess" I said and she sighed. "You want to know what happened to my**

**mother?" She asked. I nodded. "She...She died when she had a fit...She fell down the stairs**

**and broke her neck" Yodeler said with tears in her eyes. I hugged her tight.**


	2. Chapter 2 final chapter

_**Chapter 2 final Chapter**_

_**Yodeler P.O.V**_

**I was sitting at the beach with Prowl telling him about my past. "When my father told me about what happened I ran away from home and took care of myself. I met you guys 10 years after when I was 18" "That was some past no wonder you were so unwilling to tell us your story" I nodded then decided to 'show' Prowl how I feel. I tolded him to come closer which he did then I kissed him. He was shocked I can say that much. He soon got over the shock and kissed back. When I pulled away I started blushing and got very shy. "Where did that come from?" He asked a bit shocked. I hid my face behind my hair. "I love ya'll so so much and couldn't control it" I said shyly. I was always shy but mostly around Prowl. I looked up to see he was happy and smiling then a song came to me. I started to sing.**

**_"You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset She's going off about something that you said 'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_**

**_I'm in my room, it's a typical Tuesday night I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like And she'll never know your story like I do_**

**_But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_**

**_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you Been here all along, so why can't you see? You belong with me, you belong with me_**

**_Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself Hey, isn't this easy?_**

**_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down You say you're fine, I know you better than that Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?_**

**_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_**

**_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you Been here all along, so why can't you see? You belong with me_**

**_Standing by and waiting at your back door All this time how could you not know? Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_**

**_Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me_**

**_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you? Been here all along, so why can't you see? You belong with me_**

**_Standing by and waiting at your back door All this time, how could you not know? Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_**

**_You belong with me Have you ever thought just maybe You belong with me? You belong with me"_**

**I smiled. "I wrote the song for mary my lead drumer" I said shyly. Prowl smiled and I smiled back.**

**Two years later**

**Me and Prowl are now a happy couple sure we've had fight but me kissed and made up. We also adopted two children named Sunrise and Sunset.**

**The End**


End file.
